Arts of Differences: From A to Z
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Tentang 26 cerita pendek yang menggambarkan hubungan aneh tapi manis & spesial dari mereka. Dan yang lebih spesialnya lagi, 26 cerita ini disusun secara alfabetis. :: Sai ჯ Ino. Request from Audrey Lancaster del Cano. RnR?


**A/N:**

Oke... Fic Naruto keenam disini dan kali ini ialah requestan dari **Audrey Lancaster del Cano**, pembuat **Anda Bertanya Akatsuki Menjawab** dan sekaligus merupakan _**teman kelas**_ saya. Bersyukurlah kau, karena saya telah ngepromo kamu, Audrey == Dia minta fic soal Ino dan saya bingung mau dipairingkan dengan siape. Pas ditanya malah jawab pairingkan aja Ino dengan Kisame, Zetsu atau Orochimaru... Dasar otak tak jelas lu. =_=;;;a Akhirnya, saya terpaksa mempairingkan Sai dan Ino, pair yang laku xD salah pair canon (?)... Sip.

Dan saya senang karena fic ini mirip dengan dua fic NaruHina saya yang lain xD! **Lavender Field at Sunny Day **dan **Slice of Memories**! Tapi kali ini completely **AU**! Gak mau baca? Ya, ga usah :P

Enjoy :)

**Summary:**

Tentang 26 cerita pendek yang menggambarkan hubungan aneh tapi manis & spesial dari mereka. Dan yang lebih spesialnya lagi, 26 cerita ini disusun secara alfabetis.

**Pairing:**

SaiIno, slight NaruHina dan SasuSaku

**Rating:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance dll :P

**Warning:**

AU :D, Fluff, maybe OOC, gaje, abal, yadda, yadda, yadda ==

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Art of Differences: From A to Z**

A **Naruto **oneshot with **SaiIno** pairing

* * *

_**Awal**_

Sai dan Ino pertama kali bertemu didepan sebuah toko lukisan. Sai yang saat itu sedang sibuk mengamati lukisan, ditubruk keras oleh seorang gadis yang tentu saja tidak memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalan, lebih memilih telepon genggamnya. Alhasil, Ino yang agak temperamental berteriak menyalahkan Sai. Tapi, Sai malah menatapnya dingin dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Dan, begitulah awal pertemuan mereka.

_**Benci**_

Ino hanya bisa _jaw drop_ saat memandang laki-laki dingin layaknya monster es dan mungkin memplagiati gaya Sasuke—idola para siswi se-Konoha— berdiri disamping gurunya. Dia masih marah soal tabrakan itu, masih menganggap bahwa yang salah itu orang yang _freak _itu!

Agh! Dia benci kalau yang menjadi murid baru yang katanya terkenal dengan kegantengannya itu malah orang _freak _sialan! Benci!

_**Cinta**_

Sai hanya cinta dengan yang namanya dengan lukisan. Sedangkan Ino mencintai yang namanya Sasuke dan warna ungu (?).

Kedua hal itu benar-benar membuat mereka berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

_**Domba**_

Tim Domba. Tim Domba ialah nama tim yang diberi Kakashi pada Sai dan Ino. _Well_, Sai dan Ino telah menjadi sebangku, rekan lab, dan rekan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan pembelajaran. Dan itu membuat Ino makin kesal karena yang menjadi rekan Sasuke itu Sakura!

Ino memandang sekilas ke arah Sai yang sekali lagi tatapannya dingin itu. Dan, dia pun mulai berpikir.

_Tim Domba? Sangat gak cocok! Aku memang manis seperti domba. Tapi, Sai tidak! Domba itu 'kan seharusnya hangat, lembut dan bikin gemes! Kayak Sasuke-kun! Bukan kayak dia! Eh, Sasuke-kun 'kan juga dingin? Tapi, kedinginan Sasuke-kun malah membuat perasaan orang lain menjadi hangat..._

Begitulah, komentarnya yang tentu saja dalam hati. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, Ino akan menyesal telah mengucapkan hal itu.

_**Enggan**_

Sai sangat malas untuk berbicara. Dia hanya berbicara kalau diajak bicara dan memang kalau hal itu sangat penting. Itupun hanya sepatah atau dua kata. Sisanya hanya disimbolkan dengan bahasa isyarat.

Tapi, sejak Ino menjadi rekan belajarnya, Sai menjadi sering berbicara. Karena apa? Tentu saja, karena Ino. Ino terlalu cerewet, sih. Tapi, itu membuat Sai dan Ino yang pertamanya enggan dalam mengetahui satu sama lain menjadi mengetahui sama lain.

Aneh, bukan?

_**Fever**_

Ino mengangguk pasrah saat disuruh oleh Asuma untuk pergi ke rumah Sai untuk membawakan catatan pelajaran yang tidak diikuti Sai saat itu. Mendingan pergi ke mal dari sore sampai malam. Dasar penggila belanja.

Tapi, sesampainya di rumah Sai, dia malah memilih untuk merawat Sai yang sedang terkena demam itu.

Ino sudah mulai peduli.

_**Gila**_

Naruto selalu memperhatikan setiap orang dikelasnya. Dan dia tahu kalau hubungan antara Sai dan Ino itu gila. Yang satu suka berteriak tak jelas, yang satu lagi malah diam ditempat seperti robot. Dan karena itulah dia tahu kalau suatu saat mereka akan menjalin hubungan yang spesial. Seperti dia dengan Hinata saat itu.

_**Hantu**_

Ino itu takut terhadap hantu.

Dia mengetahui hal itu saat ia (dipaksa) mengikuti uji nyali di SMA Konoha dan seperti biasa, uji nyali dilakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan yang telah ditentukan berdasarkan tim yang telah dibentuk oleh Kakashi dkk.

Sai dan Ino pun mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Sai berjalan dengan gaya khasnya sedangkan Ino malah gemetaran. Saat jelly kenyal menyentuh pundak Ino dengan pelan, Ino berteriak.

"KYAAAA!"

Ino langsung melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Sai dan menutup matanya erat.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sai tertawa. Dan walaupun tawa Sai hanya tawa yang singkat dan pelan, hal itu membuat Ino bersemu merah.

_**Indah**_

"Whoa, Sai! Aku tak tahu kalau kau juga bisa membuat gelang!" pekik Ino kaget pada Sai yang barusan selesai membuat gelang yang terbuat dari manik-manik berbeda warna, bentuk, dan ukuran itu.

Sai hanya mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Ino dengan pelan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan gelang yang ia buat. Tapi, Ino malah mengambilnya lebih cepat dari Sai dan memakau gelang tersebut.

"Wah, indah sekali! Buat aku saja, ya?"

Sai mengangguk pelan setelah sempat terpukau dengan wajah Ino yang entah kenapa berkilau.

Dan, senyum lebar pun muncul diwajah Sai.

_**Jantan**_

Dari rupa wajahnya, Sai dapat dikatakan sebagai waria. _Well_, mukanya terkadang seperti cewek, kadang tidak. Tapi, semua orang tahu kalau Sai itu benar-benar jantan. Terbukti dengan kekejamannya saat ada seseorang yang mengusili Ino.

_**Kotor**_

Sai dan Ino selalu terlihat bersih. Dan, begitu wajah mereka menjadi kotor karena sesuatu, mereka mengelap wajah yang berada tepat dihadapannya masing-masing sambil, yahh... kau boleh katakan bertengkar.

_**Lukisan**_

"Hey, Ino."

"Hn?

"Kau tahu tidak kalau wajahmu seperti lukisan?"

Semburat merah langsung hinggap diwajah Ino. Waktu itulah, Ino mulai menyadari perasaan yang mulai mengambil alih perasaannya terhadap Sasuke tersebut

"Memangnya, aku seperti lukisan apa?"

"Monalisa."

"Apanya yang mirip antara aku dengan Monalisa?"

"Jika saja rambutmu warna hitam, diurai dan tak memilik poni, mungkin saja kau mempunyai jidat yang lebar seperti Sakura itu."

Dan wajah Sai pun terpendam didalam tanah...

_**Marah**_

Ino mendiami Sai selama beberapa hari karena suatu hal. Menghina Sasuke dengan wajah khasnya.

Mungkin, perasaannya terhadap Sasuke belum sepenuhnya hilang.

_**Nonton**_

Malam minggu, Ino datang ke rumah Sai hanya untuk menonton menggunakan DVD milik Sai. Sai _fine-fine_ saja dan membiarkan Ino berbuat sesukanya selama ia tak menggangu Sai dalam melukis. Dan, Ino menyetujui hal itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah kedatangan Ino di rumah Sai, Sai mendapati kalau rekannya sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa merah miliknya. Dia pun menyelimuti Ino dan tebak apa? Dia mencium kening Ino.

_**OMG!**_

Ino berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung berteriak 'OMG!' dengan pelan.

Kenapa?

Karena dia melihat Sai setengah telanjang saat ia mengunjungi rumah Sai...

_**Pacar**_

Ayo kita berikan sorakan yang meriah pada Sai dan Ino yang telah menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Dan, apa kau tahu kalau Ino menyatakan perasaannnya pada Sai di depan Tempat Pembuangan Sampah alias TPU?

Haaah... Menyedihkan, tapi membahagiakan.

_**Queen**_

Ino menjadi ratu. Ratu apa? Ratu dalam menangani Sai agar Sai tidak berbuat macam-macam.

_Girls rules, man!_

_**Rain**_

Hujan disaat kencan pertama? Ugh, pasti menyebalkan. Sama seperti pikiran Ino. Tapi, pikiran Ino yang buruk itu langsung menghilang ketika bibir Sai menyapu bibir Ino dibawah hujan.

Awww... _So romantic..._

Oh, dan kejadian itu langsung tersebar dikelas mereka pada keesokan harinya. _Thanks to our stalker_, Naruto dan Sakura!

_**Sendiri?**_

Ino ditunjuk oleh Kurenai sebagai orang yang akan menyanyikan lagu Mars SMA Konoha. Ino senang sekali, tapi, dia gugup. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia akan menyanyi didepan umum, sendirian.

Tapi, kejutan langsung melandanya saat melihat wajah dingin Sai, berada disampingnya dan memegang gitar.

Dan, duet antara Sai dan Ino pun memukau siswa-siswi SMA Konoha

_**Terimakasih**_

Sai membantu Ino dan Ino membantu Sai. Mereka saling membantu sama lain karena ingin mendengar satu kata yang simpel tapi dapat menggetarkan hati itu.

Terimakasih.

_**Uang**_

Ino merupakan seorang _shopaholic_. Dan pastinya itu memakan uang yang banyak. Ino yang sadar akan menjadi Nyonya Sai —jikalau tak ada masalah antara mereka berdua— pun tiba-tiba mulai menghemat uang dan menabung.

Alasannya apa?

"Supaya nanti ada cadangan dimasa depan nanti. 'Kan mendapatkan uang hanya dari lukisan itu susah? Lagipula, dimasa depan nanti pasti banyak baju yang bagus!"

...Dasar _shopaholic_.

_**Valentine**_

Semua cewek pasti menantikan yang namanya Valentine. Tak terkecuali Ino.

Tentu saja Ino akan membuatkan cokelat berbentuk hati pada Sai. Tapi, pada akhirnya... malah berbentuk lonjong kayak terong.

Jadilah cokelat terong!

Beruntung, Sai menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan terong.

_**White Day**_

Sai pun memberi balasan pada Ino atas cokelat lonjong berbentuk terong. Tapi, Ino sedikit ragu dengan hadiahnya. Soalnya Sai 'kan tidak terlalu tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaannya?

Untungnya, Sai mempunyai selera yang cukup bagus.

Lukisan mereka berdua.

_**Xylophone**_

Setiap malam minggu, Sai dan Ino pasti memainkan _xylophone_ yang terdapat dikamar Sai dengan asal-asalan, mendengarkan dentingan-dentingan suara yang dibentuk oleh _xylophone_ yang pastinya tak akan pernah menghasilkan melodi yang baik. Hasilnya? Tentu saja kehebohan!

_**Zzzzz...**_

Sai. Ino. Tempat tidur. Bantal. Guling. Malam. Ngorok?

_Well, _kau tahu apa 'kan yang mereka lakukan?

Benar. Tidur bersama.

Oh, baiklah.

Selamat malam, Sai, Ino.

"Zzzzz..."

* * *

Sori, **Audrey **kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan :(

Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan mohon reviewnya..

Ciao...

vWva

dheeSafa


End file.
